


So Damn Good

by iwtv



Category: The Last of Us, The Last of Us: Part II
Genre: F/F, outdoors, sexy archery time, short and sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: I haven't finished the game yet and there are no spoilers here that I can think of. I just really really need them to be okay, you know?Update: I've finished the game! So feel free to leave revealing comments.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	So Damn Good

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished the game yet and there are no spoilers here that I can think of. I just really really need them to be okay, you know?  
> Update: I've finished the game! So feel free to leave revealing comments.

Ellie woke up fast, eyes wide but not startled.

It was often that way, as she recalled exactly where she’d rested her head the night before. Her senses attuned like a cat’s in case of danger.

This morning there was no danger, just the steady drip of water falling from the rusted roof above her; the remains of an old storage building. One side was collapsed but the other held up enough for her and Dina to sleep under, somewhere in the woods of Idaho.

Dina. The space beside her was empty. Ellie sat up and cleared the last wisps of sleep away. She washed her face in a bowl of water and left their shelter to stretch her limbs. She became aware of the bruises, strains, and small cuts on her body and did a quick assessment. Nothing too bad today. A good start.

In the clearing next to the building she could hear a distinct but muffled ‘thunk’, followed by the faintest of curse words. Ellie pushed past some underbrush to find the other girl armed with a bow, firing at a snapped tree trunk some distance away. Dina had pinned a piece of cloth as a makeshift target on the trunk. The arrow missed its mark and Dina retrieved it.

“Where the heck did you get that?” Ellie asked, grinning as she stood beside Dina. Dina glanced at her with a flash of a smile before pulling back the string of the bow and aiming again.

“Found it near that body we passed late yesterday. You’re pretty good with them so I thought I’d see what all the fuss is about. Ah, damnit! It sucks.”

Dina released her only arrow at the wrong time. Ellie pinched down on her smile as it sailed completely to the far left of its mark.

“Can I…help you? Or is this something Ms. Spectacular can do by herself?”

Dina gave Ellie her full attention this time, face a mix of cuteness and annoyance. Ellie felt her chest flutter.

“Hm, your freckles look awfully lickable this morning,” Ellie muttered as she strode past her girlfriend to pluck the arrow out of the skinny birch tree it had skewered.

“Well, someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning,” Dina replied, sounding much less annoyed.

Ellie returned with the arrow and stood behind Dina, showing her how to hold the bow.

“You’ve got to get a feel for it,” she said. “Like any gun. Keep this arm straight. Here, move your shoulder back like this.”

Ellie ghosted Dina’s arms and hands, feet between Dina’s and her hip nearly touching the aspiring bow-woman’s.

“Keep both your eyes open,” she continued. “Turn your head…just like that and wait until you’re ready…”

When Dina smiled Ellie could practically feel her cheek move.

“Wait until I’m ready, huh?” asked Dina. She only had to turn her head an inch or two to face Ellie. Rich mahogany eyes met hers. Their lips met a second later. Dian maintained her pose however, and Ellie pushed their hips together, unable to help herself. Dina smelled like soft leather and lavender. She tasted like, well, like lots of Dina. And she felt so damn _good._

Ellie startled when the arrow struck the tree. They both turned to look. Dina let out a laugh.

“Holy shit!”

“Whoa,” said Ellie, amazed. The arrowhead had just pierced the edge of the cloth. Dina smiled triumphantly. Then the grin turned soft. She looked at Ellie.

“Guess I know how to hit my mark after all.”

Ellie wondered if this was exactly how those women felt in the movies during all those romance scenes she used to roll her eyes at. Those moments seemed much more real to her now. She gazed steadily back at Dina, smirking.

“Yea, I guess you do,” she said quietly.

***


End file.
